Taimu rain to watashitachi no hijō ni unmei o mamoru heishi
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Celeste:a soldier sent through time to fix the timeline. the time line has been tangled an the creation of crystal Tokyo is at risk. With the help of sailor Pluto, she travels through time to stop an ancient darkness before it can strike the future. of course,Celeste has a few small secrets, like the fact that she is Neo queen serenity.DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON


**Hey guys! Taiyo here! This is a totally random idea I got whilst reading a sailor moon fanfic. Seemed like a pretty good idea so here I am. Tell me what you think!**

"_Quickly, Celeste! We must fix the time line!" Pluto shouted, approaching the gate._

_Celeste stood behind her, blonde hair over her shoulder._

"_You have to change the outcome! I'm sending you to earth during the time of the moon kingdom." Pluto opened the gate, pushing Celeste through it._

_Suddenly there was a loud boom. The darkness had broken into the castle!_

"_Goodbye, My queen." Pluto said sadly before closing the gate and sending Celeste away._

"_Pluto!"_

Celeste ran, looking behind herself constantly in fear. Suddenly, she ran into a man and fell.

"Hey there, Why are you running fast?" the man asked kindly, helping her up.

She simply stared.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She fell to the floor crying, her blonde hair waving in the wind.

"I have to take you to the castle. Is that alright?" She nodded in response.

With that, he lifted her off the ground and carried her to the castle.

_*5 months later_

Celeste walked through the courtyard, her short brown hair in a side bun with a single ringlet hanging from it. Her maid outfit billowed in the wind.

"Endymion-sama? Where are you?" she shouted into the darkness.

There was a bright flash of light. Narrowing her eyes, she ran into it, disappearing, along with Endymion.

The moon kingdom stood before the two of them. Celeste's blue eyes observed the kingdom she thought she'd never see in person. Endymion jumped in surprise.

"Celeste? How did you get here?" he asked, startled.

"Same way you did. I jumped into the portal." She replied.

He stared at her, shocked. Princess Serenity walked into the courtyard at that moment. Celeste bowed deeply.

"Princess." She said, her eyes shining.

"Celeste! You're here! I thought you weren't going to call for a few days!" Serenity exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, with this idiot wandering around when I'm on duty, I was bound to end up here." She said, motioning to Endymion and winking to Serenity.

Serenity whipped around, only just noticing Endymion. She smiled back at Celeste. Celeste bowed once again before walking into the castle.

Celeste ran into Queen Serenity while wandering around the castle.

"Celeste. Come with me." The queen said, her expression grim.

Celeste followed the queen down the halls until they reached the throne room. They left the door open.

"Do you have anything to report?" the queen asked.

"No, Queen."

"Tsk. They've been a little too quiet for my liking. Well, if there is nothing to report, protect the palace for now." The queen said, dismissing her.

"Yes, Queen." She replied before leaving the room.

Endymion stood in the doorway looking at celeste with a puzzled look.

"Later." She said.

She walked through the trees, stopping occasionally to observe trees and the like. Suddenly, she heard a snap behind her. She whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Beryl, a young earthling girl.

"Not today, Beryl. It is not the day of the war. You can start that on the day of the ball." Celeste said calmly.

"But-"Celeste cut her off and pushed her into a portal.

Endymion walked out from behind one of the trees, giving Celeste a puzzled look.

"War? What war? What are you talking about? And you were talking to Beryl?" he showered her in questions.

"It is nothing of your concern. I am simply fixing something for the future." Celeste replied.

She looked over Endymion's shoulder. There, hiding in some of the trees, was Metalia.

"Tsk. I told Beryl not to. Well, I couldn't have expected her to obey." She took of running towards it.

Endymion turned around to see Celeste running towards the monster. He ran back towards the castle to warn the others and alert the sailor scouts. Celeste smirked as she saw him. She knew what he was going to do.

"Moon Prism power! Make up!"

**So? What do you guys think of celeste? I think she's just darling! But, that's me so…. Anyways, Feel free to review. **

_**~Taiyo out**_


End file.
